My side of the world you'd never know
by chie Hayashi
Summary: Now that she was out she had a puling feeling to go to a town cald bathory. what well happen if she met a vampire?  T for other chapters.
1. the escape

**My side of the world you'd never know.**

**First off let me just say that my life is not as normal as you'd think at least that's what's what I think but I rely don't now. I don't know much to begin with win you live in a cage your whole life well the first 15 years of it. I was set free by my own free will. Let me tell you how I got out. **

** "Is she secured?" Ask a white cote "Yes sir" replied an eraser."hmmmm I think it's time we test the extent of her power" sad the white cote "oh and make shur that you check the running grounds for anything the she can disable the collar with, we don't want her getting out". "yes sir!" sad the eraser.**

** I fight head as they tried to put that #$% collar on me. In the end it was on and I was out to the running grounds. I look around for anything, anything at all that wood get this #$% collar off so I cud soar up in the open sky. I was a small glint of metal….. metal! Omg I'm going to get out! Rite then an eraser hit the side of the cage sucking me back to realty, focusing my eyes back on to ware I sow the metal it was there, I cart a smile on my face.**

** "Lesun up mutant if you can reach the eg of the forest then you keep your life for today but if you don't hehehe let's just say your dog food" the eraser sad this haply. I on the other hand was on the inside jumping with joy, one swift hit to the collar wood set me free, the moment the cage door opened I flung myself at the direction of the metal scrambling tord it an eraser hit me on the side but I kept going ganging speed with every step I took. I finely retch the metal pic, but running by it and picking it up at the same time intent the smarts thing to do. It was a good side pecs of medal and vary sharp it cut my hand pretty badly but I managed to pick it up. **

**Cutting the tiy binding my wing's together and then I went for the collar hering the sparking of it sahorsuking as those few short moments past eraser's war on my tail and coming up fast, running as fast as I can I jump in the air spreading my black wing in the sky pumping upward. At last I thought feeling the rush of air throw my wings, ecnoring the sound of the withe cote yelling and the eraser's yelling back at them I was finely free.**

**After flying for a few hours I desisted i need a place to sleep and food. a sharp pane shot throw my body #$% I forgot about my hand! There was a small tone up head, I landed near the eg of the town. All the shops war clost "#$%! I giss I need to brake in now" I sad with a sey but omost overlooking the gas station. I mooed fast and quietly to the gas station, watching for a menit, the cashier went to the back to the rest room. I moved as fast as i cud grabbing a book bag and shubing food, medical stuff in to the bag. I heard the door the restroom open and I ran tord the door garaging cloths off the rack on the way out, the cashier was running after me "I'm sorry!" I yelled back at hem as his eyes grow wide at my wings.**

**I flow as fast I cud go for a long time until my hand became unbabul and landed in a big tree. I tened to my hand "wow" I thought its almost healed. Popping in sum pane piles I began to look throw the cloths I just got striping myself of the schools cloths , putting on a pair of pants that hade the word "hoty" on the but. I found a shurt that was way to beg for me like 2 sizes to big and same with the hoody at least that all black I thought. After devoting the food, I stretch out on a big tree branch falling soundly asleep. **


	2. Tattood wings

**My side of the world you'd never know.(2)**

**Waking up to the sound of a mocking bird is not my ideal morning. "Now what" i thought I guess I could travel the world, now thats something I'd love to do, but something is telling me to go north... so I guess its north then.. Jumping off the tree I was going to unfold my wings but I forgot to cut slits in the back of the shirt for them so I fell like a rock "#$%" omg how stupid can I get! And guess what i don't have anything to cut them with! Great, now I have to walk. After what seemed like hours I finally hit a town. Clasping on a bench I noticed that my feet war on fire "#$%" I need shoes like now. Wishing that I cud shrink my wings or something. They were hot against my back. Leaning back on the bench the sky began to twist and turn, the colors meshing together "oh god what now" my wings and back were burning like someone set fire to them, and then there was nothing, nothing at all I began to panic. Running to the nearest restroom I pulled off my cloths and all there was on my back was a tattoo of wings, not very detailed but not lacking anything ether. "Hey are you done yet!" somone yeld on the othur side of the door. I quickly put back on my shirt and walked out the restroom. Walking fast I made my way to the town park walking deeper in to the forest with every step i took, trying to find a place with no people. After a small bit I finally found a nice little meadow. Sitting down I begin to thinking about flying in the sky free nothing to bind me to the ground, and then there was the burning again I could feel my wing slowly left off of my back and the sound of...metal? Leaning down a wing over my shoulder I saw vary thin metal lining the edge of the feathers I ran my finger over it. "ow..." Small drops of blood rold down my finger. I really don't know what's happening to me first the school. What was it there in the first place? Was it there to help the world or was it here to destroy it?**

**Ok tell me what u think was it good? Or was it to short? Please feel free to comment and give a positive feedback. ty!**


	3. Chapter 3

My side of the world you'd never know (3)

Taking a running start I flung myself in the air snapping my wings out and pumping powerfully in to the sky. After a few mintis of flying my stomach rumble like mad. Looking down I saw a grocery store, landing behind the store and folding in my wing I made my way to the front of the store. It was a wall mart? Walking in there was food every war like it was lining the walls … I begin stuffing my bag full of food win someone tapped my shoulder I spun around to see there was an angry cop looking at me "miss I do believe that you need to came with me" sad the cop I went wide eyed and begun to shake, the cop reached for my bag and I shoved him not vary hard but he fell to the ground….

Running toward the exit I saw sum cloths. I grabbed them and ran to the exit. Unfolding my wings a newspaper hit me square in the face knocking me to the ground. Picking up the newspaper I saw the words "The town of bathery fire..this is old" I sad looking at the date. Something was telling me to go there, to go to the town of bathry so I did. Rite then as I was going to but the cop grad me by my hand. Sewing my lag up in the air I hit the cop on his side sending him to the ground. Giving myself a running start I flung myself in to the air pumping powerfully in to the sky.

I found a nice cave to rest in and eat. Wanes I was deep in the cave I began to shovel the food in to my face, "this is a good place to rest up for the night" sad a female voice. I froze in place there were papule here and they were coming closer "what!" sad another female voice "what is it angel?" said the first female voice "theres someone here" sad angel. I unfolded my wings in cast they found me and the faint sound of metal made me nuvis that they will hear me. "She's scared and she's like us, hay its ok to came out!" sad angel. Berthing heavily in and out I slowly egad my way out toward them with my wings out and ready to do an up and away if I need to. "It's ok we won't hurt you" a voice went throw my head. A girl with dirty bland hair stepped ford and sad "how are you and how did you get here?" "Um I flow here?" she looks angry and ask wince more "do you have a name?" "Um yes I'm chie" I put on a vary week smile. She looks at me and sad "I'm max and this is fang". She pointed to a tall black haired male. "hi" he said, "and" she continued "this is gasman, angel, nudge, igiiy and total". "I need to run like now" I thought "its ok" angel sad in my head "I don't care I don't want to be here". fax step forded and that's win I bolted for the exit of the cave. I jump off the eg of the cave. Pumping powerfully in to the sky as fast and hard as I cud go. The medal on my wings glistened in the sunlight. I cud see them jumping off the eg of the cave "grate" I thought. "Sigh I'll just have to keep flaying toward bathery "I thought, I look back max and them were far behind so I purest on to get to bathery.

After a wail I lost sight of them. I was tired and it gets hard to fly win I'm tired. I was flying over a town… the town of bathery, landing in a tree I laid down and fell fast asleep. The sunlight was bright this morning I felt rely dirty I needed to take a bath rely badly, I smelt bad to. Deging throe my bag I found the flipflops I took from the store and put them on. Folding in my wings I jumpt down from the tree landing on the soft grass I set out to find a shower. Lucky there was a public shower for me to use loking the door behind me. Turning on the showur the hot water spread out and it felt so good on my back after washing my wings I weld them into their tattoo form it seemed to grow it stretch all the way to my shuldrurs, down my side most to my but. Changing into sum cleing cloths I look in to the meur, there was this girl looking back at me with long black hair and ice blue eyes. Lafing at myself I made my way outside the cool air rust past me making me shevur I cud feel someone watching me but I can't fine the pusen, sighing I walt down the street I found the town school and kids war every ware like ants swarming ice crème. "hay!" a voice cald I spun around to see an angry grownup. "get inside now! Or youl be late!" sad the angry grownup "but I don't-"my words war cut off by the grownup pushing me inside. I stumbled up the stars to bathery school in throw the doors all the wall to an offiss . I was sat down in a char a man stard me down like I was his next meal, "iv never seen you be for are you new here?" "uhh.." "Hemmm" he said looking at his computer screen "I don't see you in the sistum yet, but all well you may give these papers to your parents later" posing he look up at me "name and age?" "I'm 16 and my name is chi sir" I said this not knowing what was going to happen next. He handed me a slip of paper with my name, age, and what grade I shud be in. "oh god" I thought now what do I do? The man stud up showing me out of the room. "Now if you don't hurry you'll be late for your Fust class!" "but I don't know war anything is!" "oh my hemm ah Mr. McMillan and Mr. Tod came here pleas" tow males walt over, one was a blond haired and the other was black haired. "yes?" said the blond one he loot over at me and grend "Mr. McMillan and Mr. Tod pleas show miss. Chi around school" "yes sir" they both sad. After the man was out of sight the blond guy stuck out his hand and sad "hi I'm henry and this is vlad" shaking Henrys hand I look over at vlad he seemed deferent.


End file.
